Popularity
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie Hale is the most popular girl in Washington, and Emmett has always admired from afar, but what happens when it's time for him to be the hero?
1. Emmett

Emmett Cullen

I've never been the most popular guy in school. Ever. My best friends have always been my siblings Alice and Edward, and Edward's girlfriend Bella. Our dad is the best plastic surgeon in America and my mom is an interior decorator, so we get along well. We live in a big house that overlooks the Pacific Ocean, and my parents love to take in kids who are having issues at home or in school, etc.., but we haven't had any for a few years.

"Emmett!" my mother, Esme Cullen, called up the stairs. "Honey, it's time to go to school!"

I ground and rolled out of bed. Monday is the worst day of the week but at least I get to see _her_. After a quick shower, I grabbed a shirt off the floor and walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Good morning honey. Are you hungry?" mom asked when she saw me. She was standing at the stainless steel stove making what looked like omelets.

"No thanks, mom. Gotta get to school early." I said as I grabbed my keys, gave my mother a kiss on her head, messed up Edwards hair, hugged Alice, and patted my dad's shoulder.

"Well, I'm so glad you're trying to be punctual, but you're a growing boy, sweetie." Mom said.

"Mom, if he grows anymore we'll have to grow a bean stalk." Edward said, eating some of an omelet.

Everyone laughed and mom rolled her eyes, but I was out the door. It's not like I had the guts to talk to her, but I could admire her from a far… very far.

I jumped into my jeep wrangler and drove to Forks High School. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, but I saw her red BMW in the parking lot.

_There's an empty space right next to her… this could be my chance. Is that her inside? It's her car you idiot… why wouldn't she be in it? Should I? But what if I crash into her car? That would be so embarrassing! Should I take this chance? _

Before I answered myself, I pulled into the spot in front of her. She was looking more beautiful than ever, her long, blonde hair lay perfectly over her shoulders. Her makeup, which I highly doubt she needed, made her look flawless. She looked up when she saw my headlights through the thick fog that clung to the air, a typical morning in Forks, Washington.

When I met her beautiful blue eyes, I gave her a nervous wave and tried not to look shocked when her perfectly glossed lips curved into a smile. Why would the most beautiful and popular girl in Washington, and probably America, be smiling at _me_? I saw her giggle a little and turn back to a textbook I saw resting on the steering wheel.

"Rosalie!" I heard her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Royce King call.

I looked over to see him standing on the steps of the school. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rosalie, who sighed but got out of her car anyway.

She walked to him and then followed him inside the school.

I sighed. Royce King and Rosalie Hale have been the 'it' couple since sixth grade. That really got on my nerves. Rosalie seemed so nice and Royce was such a jerk. He pushes freshman into lockers and flirts with every girl in the school. She deserves better, I know I'm better then Royce, but I don't know if I'm good enough for her.

I turned off the jeep and just sat there, staring at my dash board, completely zoned out, until there was a rapping at my passenger window. Zoned back into reality, I saw Rosalie looking frantic hair messed up. How long have I been out of it?

"Please let me in!" she said frantically, glancing over her shoulder.

_Here's your chance Emmy, make it count!_

I quickly unlocked the door and she threw it open, jumped in, slammed it (a little too hard) and locked it.

"Please… we have to get out of here!" she said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"I don't care… we just have to get out!"

As soon as I put the jeep in drive, a very angry-looking Royce King slammed his fists on the hood. "Send her out. Now."

I looked over at Rosalie, who had her feet up on the seat, her head on her knees, and tears in her eyes.

"Please…. I know you don't know me… but please… he'll hurt me." She sobbed.

"I won't let him hurt you." I said as I locked the rest of the car. _Nice job, Em. Use the muscle if you have too._

Royce slammed his fist down again. If he left a dent…

"Royce, dude, as much I have wanted to in the past, I don't wanna run you over." I said revving the engine.

"You wouldn't." he gritted his teeth.

I pushed on the pedal ever so slightly, causing him to jump out of the way. I drove out of the parking lot and down the highway toward Seattle. "I'm, uh, Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale. Thank you so much." She put a French manicured hand gently on my arm.

I felt a surge of electricity. "So, um, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere…" she said. "As long as it's not school."

I shouldn't be ditching, but _Rosalie Hale _is in my passenger seat. "We should go to my dads office."

"Wait, is your dad Dr. Cullen?"

"Yep. That would be him."

"Oh. He does my moms Botox."

I couldn't help but smiling. This girl got attacked or something and here she is talking about Botox. She really was unbelievable.

_**Hours Later…**_

It was six o'clock when I dropped Rosalie off at her castle and went home to mine.

"Emmett, I got a call from school that said you didn't go to school today." Dad said as I sat down in the living room.

"Dad… I have a perfectly good reason." I said.

"Don't worry, son. We talked to Ms. Hale; Rosalie texted her after the whole… event." He said. "Listen, we talked to her mom, we arranged for Rosalie to stay here for a few weeks. She's having some trouble at home."

"Really?" I asked. Rosalie in my house was something I couldn't imagine.

"Her brother will also be coming." Dad finished.

"What? Jasper in my house?" Alice ran in.

"Yes, sweetheart." Mom said.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice ran out.

"I worry about that girl." I said.

Edward smirked from his piano, but kept playing. "We all do Emmett, we all do."

_**Okay… well did you like it? Tell me what you think! If you have any ideas let me know!**_


	2. Rosalie

_**Heys guys! Sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it on my the treadmill at the gym. **_

Rosalie Hale

"So he like _saved _you?" Jessica, my best friend sat on my king sized bed cross legged, the _Cosmo _she was reading rested on her knees.

"Yes, Jess, but the point is he didn't even know me. I have to pay him back somehow." I said, twirling around in my desk chair.

"Sleep with him."

Oh Jess, always the problem solver.

"So when are you guys leaving?" She asked, throwing the magazine onto the floor and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Tomorrow morning. I already packed up my stuff." I gestured to the four duffle bags in the corner.

"You seem rather excited." Jasper leaned on the doorframe that leads to the bathroom that connected our rooms.

"She's planning on having sex with Emmett." Jess said.

"I beg to differ." He said.

"Look, I got a date with Eric. So I'll text you later, love!" Jess got up and left.

"Well, get some sleep Rosie. Big day tomorrow."

_**Hours later **_

I lay in bed awake that night, thinking. Emmett seemed like a pretty nice guy, but let's face it, the only thing guys want is to get into your pants. I did owe him for saving my life the other day, but I hope he didn't want me to do it in _that _way. Maybe the best thing I could do is be a stuck up bitch.

**_Okay, so i have a homework assignment for you {Don't worry, it's not geometry or anything like that}! __I would really really really appreciate it if you would R$R and tell me if I should continue my other stories. If so, which ones, any ideas?, and of course your opinion on this story so far! Love ya! God bless!_**


	3. Emmett Cullen

Emmett Cullen

"Guys! Come down stairs, they're here!" mom called from the stairs. Of course, Alice was already downstairs, her short brown hair neatly brushed. She was wearing a short dress and were those… pumps? Someone was excited to see Jasper. I walked downstairs in my new Ralph Lauren polo (which I bought especially for Rosalie) and my jeans.

When the door opened, who I assumed to be either Mr. Hale or a chauffeur, walked inside carrying eight bags. Edward ran over to help him because, let's face it, he wasn't waiting to see anyone. Jasper and Rosalie walked in after that. Rosalie wore a thigh length jean skirt, black leather jacket that went half way down her chest, and a white tee-shirt. She sported white high healed wedges and a coach bag. She was beautiful.

"Welcome! I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. I don't know if you know our children, Emmett, Edward, and Alice." Mom said, giving each of them a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. My name is Jasper and this is my sister Rosalie." Jasper said. "This is our chauffeur, Boswell." He gave a quick nod to Boswell, who was walking back down the steps behind Edward.

I smiled at Rosalie, who was avoiding me by smiling shyly at my parents. What's going on? Maybe she was just nervous about staying in a new place with people she barely knew. I doubt it, especially with her twin brother with her. Maybe it was me.

"Well, Emmett will show you to your rooms. Are you hungry? We'll have dinner in about an hour. What would you guys like?" Esme said.

"Oh, anything will be fine. Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Jasper said.

I started walking up the stairs and down the long hallway that led to one guest room. My plan was to give Rosalie the room next to me. I thought it was a good idea.

"Here you go, Jasper." I said.

"How do you know this is mine?" he asked smugly.

"Because this is where Edward said he put your bags." _Asshole._

"Fine. I'll be here if you need me, Rosie." He said as he walked in and shut the door.

I walked down the hall, Rosalie close behind, to the room right across from mine. "Well here it is."

"Thanks." She said, her nose in the air.

"Look, Rosalie, I'm right across the hall if you need anything. The bathroom is right down the hall two doors down from your brother, but you can use mine if you would like." I said, trying to seem like the hero she thought I was from last week.

"Thanks." She said and walked into her room, closing the door, leaving me out in the hall all by myself.

What was going on?

About an hour later, we all sat down for dinner. Alice quickly snagged the chair right next to Jasper, not that anyone would want it, and I sat down next to Rosalie, although I didn't really feel welcome too.

"So, Rosalie, do you like the room?" dad asked, passing the bowl of salad to Edward, who passed it to Alice.

"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you." She said. "You do have a lovely home."

"Thank you honey." Dad said. "If there is anything you would like to know, please let us know."

I would like this girl to love me as much as I know I love her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at my father. I have never seen her this reserved before.

"So, Jasper, is there a lucky lady in your life?" Alice implored, putting her chin on her palm and looked up at him through her lashes.

He turned to look at her. "Why I don't believe there is. Is there a lucky man?"

"I don't believe there is." She replied.

Why this? Why now? Why when I'm eating?

"Well I have to go. Got a date with Bella." Edward got up.

"How about going out for some ice cream?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I would love too!" Alice jumped up.

Great. Everyone has a date tonight but me. Maybe I should ask Rosalie? But then she would just say no and I would be the laughing stock of the whole school. I guess you could say I have a slight fear of rejection. Eh, but it was worth a shot. After everything was cleaned up I made my move.

"Hey, Rosalie, I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner with me sometime, maybe tomorrow?"

"I don't even know you." She snickered. "Besides, I don't think we would work out anyway."

"Just give me a chance?" I asked.

"Sorry. I don't think so." And with that she walked into her room.

And with that I made a plan to make Ms. Rosalie Hale mine.


	4. Late Night Conversations With Rosalie

Rosalie Hale

I can't believe I just turned Emmett down. Now, while my brother was out with Alice, I was stuck in my room listening to Escape the Fate and wishing Emmett was here. Pretty pathetic for the most popular girl in Washington, right? I wish I didn't have to pretend I was such a bitch, but a girl had to do what she had to do.

A light tap on my door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in!" I called.

Alice walked in and sat down on the side of my bed. "Look, I think we both know you're not how you acted toward Emmett after dinner."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, confused.

"Emmett came to me for advice and told me what happened." She said. "Look, if you think he wants to get into your pants or something, don't. Any girlfriend he's ever had, the few there was, broke up with him for another guy. He treated them with the utmost respect and they just walked over him like a doormat."

"Really? But how do you know it won't be different this time? I mean, our rooms are right next to each other, it would just be so easy to…."

"Because that's not the way he was raised. And I know you weren't raised like that either, especially not your brother." She said and got up. "And by the way, you two should talk. You owe him." And with that, she left.

For a long time I just sat there, thinking. Maybe things would work out with Emmett, but I didn't want to take a chance. It might be different if we all weren't under the same roof. Could this work out? Maybe for now I'll watch Jasper and Alice's progress. If they work out then maybe Emmett and I could work out. For now, I have to keep up the attitude.


	5. Shopping

**Emmett Cullen **

"So, Emmett, why don't you and Rosalie go grocery shopping today?" mom said at breakfast the next morning. I looked over at Rosalie who looked like she was trying- a little too hard- to hide a fake scowl. So maybe she did want to go out with me.

"Sure mom." I smiled over at Rosalie. "Whenever your ready."

When Rosalie was finally ready, I helped her into the wrangler like a gentleman and got into my side. "You like music?" I asked her, hoping to break the unspoken tension between us.

She shrugged. "I guess."

I turned on the radio, hopping something Rosalie liked would come on. Apparently I didn't realize the volume was all the way up because immediately the music started blaring and I reached down to turn it down and forgot to look at the road.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched.

I looked up and realized I was in the other lane. Quickly, I swerved into the right lane and onto the side of the road.

"Okay." I sighed, trying to catch my breath. I looked over at Rosalie, who looked at me at the same time. Immediately we both bust out laughing. I liked her laugh, sweet but sexy at the same time. Absolutely perfect.

"Let's just get this over with." she said, still laughing a small bit.

"What, so you can get away from me?" I stuck my tong out at her.

"Exactly." she said, sticking hers out in return. Then she did something I didn't expect her too. She kissed me.

**Rosalie Hale **

Wow, I didn't expect that. Part of me was glad I did it, but the other was screaming at me for blowing my cover. But as I pulled away from the best kiss I ever had, I had to agree with the second part of my mind. "Sorry. Don't know what got into me."

"I think I do." he said, smiling... sweetly? "I think you like me as much as I like you."

"You know what... I'm undecided on that decision." I said, trying to stay calm, even though my mind was racing. "Let's just go..." it was just a little weird having this conversation on the side of one of Forks' few main roads.

"Alright." he laughed a little bit and put the car into drive.

"And keep your eyes on the road this time." I smiled at him. Maybe Emmett and I would work out.

When we safely arrived at the grocery store, I decided to try to impress Emmett and get out of the giant wrangler by myself, but I didn't realized how icy it was.

"Need help?" Emmett asked me when he opened my door.

"Nope." I said and stepped out. This was going to be tricky. I tried to step down and the next thing I new I was in Emmett's arms.

"You sure you don't need any help?" he smiled down at me.

"Thanks." I said and jumped out of his arms, only to slip and fall back in. "Thanks." I said again.

"I'm always behind you to catch you when you fall." he smiled and let me go.

_**Wow. My chapters have been a little short, I know, but I promise to give you a chapter that's worth something soon. For now, Review! **_


	6. Rosalie Hale

_**Thanks for all the love!**_

"I have to admit, I had fun today." I told Emmett as I hopped up on the island in the kitchen.

"Me too." he looked over and smiled. "So do you want to take me up on my offer?"

"Sure." I said, steeling a cookie from the box he was holding.

"Did you just steal my cookie?" he pretended to look shocked.

"Why yes, yes I did." I took a bite.

"Oh... well... okay." he smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. This guy was amazing, nice, funny, and just perfect. "So, I'll be ready by seven." I jumped off the island and walked up the stairs to get ready for my date.

Six hours later, Emmett and I walked hand in hand along the dark beach. Shoes in hand, it felt nice to feel the warm, soft sand underneath my toes. It felt better to have Emmett next to me.

"So, Ms. Rosalie, what music to you like?"

"Oh, ya know, Justin Bieber, Escape the Fate, stuff like that."

"Wait, wait, wait." he said and stopped walking. "Justin Bieber?"

I nodded. "He's a cute kid." Emmett just stood there, shaking his head. Time to have some fun. I gave Emmett a kiss on his cheek and ran down the dark, empty beach.

"Nooo!" Emmett called and ran after me. Thank goodness for being on the track team because Emmett was _really_ fast. I glanced behind me to see how close he was behind me and ran into what felt like a wall.

"Stop right there, Cullen." a familiar voice spat.

Royce King.

I looked up and saw him aiming a gun at Emmett. "Just... leave him alone Royce. This is between you and me."

"That may be true, but he got himself involved." Royce replied, never taking his eyes, or his gun, away from Emmett. "He should think before he involves himself in peoples business."

"Royce. I'm here. It's just me..." I said, desperately.

"Shut up!" he spat at me. "Now, be a good little girl and stay right there while the big boys handle their business."

Thank goodness for quick thinking. I wrapped my feet around the back of Royce legs and pulled him down in one fluid motion, but apparently I didn't do it fast enough. There ware two loud bangs and pain filled my arm and chest. The next thing I felt, beside the pain, was the warm sound under my head. All I could do was thank God it was me and not Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rosalie Hale _

Where was I? I didn't want to open my eyes, I might not like where I was.

"Rosalie, Rose baby... sweetie please wake up." Emmett's soft voice was the only thing that filled the air. I felt his hot breath on my check. Was I in heaven? I guess it was time to find out.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Jasper! Jasper, she's awake!" Emmett glanced over at my brother, who looked like he was napping I a chair in the corner. "Baby, do you remember what happened?" he stroked my hand lightly.

"Yes..." I said, but I didn't want to speak his name.

"Rose..." Jasper got up and walked over to me. "I'll give you guys a minute, but do you need anything?"

"I'm okay... Thanks Jazz." I said. He nodded and walked out, leaving me and Emmett alone.

"My parents and sister are in the waiting room. They called your parents but they're was no answer." Emmett said, still stroking my hand.

"Where... Where is _he_?" I asked. I knew my parents wouldn't show up for anything in my life, so I didn't expect them to show up at the hospital if I was hurt.

"Once he... I knocked him unconscious and called the ambulance. I'm so sorry... it should have been me... I should have done more..."

"Em... don't blame yourself." I tried to sit up but the pain was overwhelming.

"Baby, just stay still." he said and kissed my cheek. "I know this probably isn't the best time to say it but I... I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and turned my face so we were face to face. "Don't leave me..."

"I won't... no matter what." he said and kissed me on the lips this time. It felt good and I didn't want it to stop, but a knock at the door had too.

"Ms. Hale. I'm from the WPD. I would like to talk to you about yesterdays... incident." a man in the doorway flipped his badge, not caring he just broke up a romantic moment. He was tall and had a little mustache. I recognized him as that girl-Bella?- father. "Emmett, could you leave for a second?"

I looked at Emmett with pleading eyes. "Please don't."

"Sorry honey. It's policy." the man in the doorway said.

"Baby, I'll be right outside, okay?" he kissed my head and walked out, gently clicking the door behind him.

"So, Ms. Hale, could you tell me what happened?" the man sat down in the chair previously occupied by my twin brother.

"We were just... walking on the beach.." I started.

"We who? Be specific please." he interrupted, taking out a notebook from his jacket pocket.

"Emmett and I were walking on the beach, then Royce just came out of nowhere and... shot me." I said.

The man just wrote and nodded. "Okay. I have one question for you." he said, leaning forward. "Would you be willing to testify against him in court?"

"I-I don't know... could I talk to Emmett and my brother?" I asked.

"Of course. But please let me know by Friday." he said and walked out.

When Emmett came back in he looked grim.

"Em, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, scooting my butt up a little so I could sit up.

"They're going to let you out tomorrow, but we have to be gentle with you. No heavy lifting, not a lot of walking, etc.. but I'll take care of you. Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sooo I'm thinking about writing an actual story and try to get it published. Do you guys think I have what it takes?**_

Emmett Cullen

"Here you go, Rose." I walked into my room where Rosalie lay snuggled up under my covers. My parents agreed to let us share a room in order for me to take care of her. I think she enjoyed it as much as I did. In the middle of the night she would turn over and form into the shape of my body, which was already holding onto her protectively and lovingly.

"Thanks Em. Did you really make it yourself?" she asked as I sat it in her lap and sat down next to her.

I laughed and looked at the broken eggs and the burnt bacon. "Can't you tell? If you want me to get you something, or go get you something, edible I will."

She smiled and took a bite of the almost black bacon. "It's fine."

"You must love me." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I do." she smiled and tried to sit up more. I still didn't want her moving, the wound still deep and unhealed, even though it had been about a week. "You should do some homework."

"Mom, I told you I will." I whined, causing her to laugh. I think of my ability to make people smile and laugh when they were down, as a gift. My special talent, especially when it came it Rosalie. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I just need you to stay here with me." she said and put her hand gently on top of mine.

"You know, you snuggle up to me at night." I smiled and put my head on her shoulder.

"Really? I'm sorry if I keep you awake..." she looked down at me.

"You don't. I like it." I kissed her check.

"Well I might as well do it before we go to bed too."

"Please do."

_**Okay, I'm trying to figure out what to do with this story... any suggestions? Review and tell me what you think about me trying to write an actual book! Lots of love!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie

"Em, you should go out with your friends or something." I said as he sat down on the sofa next to me. Today, some of my friends were coming over and it didn't feel right hanging out with my friends when Emmett was by himself.

"Eh, my closest friends are my siblings." he laughed. "I'll just go upstairs for a little while."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." he kissed me and walked up the stairs.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. I took my time getting up to not pull out my stitches. When I opened the door I didn't see Jessica, Monica, Haylie, or Kacey. Instead I saw a box with a monitor taped to the front with duck tape.

I did the only thing I could do. Scream.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry about yet another absence from Fanfiction. It's a long story, but I'll spare you. Enjoy!**_

Rosalie Hale:

Once again, I have caused another commotion in the life of the Cullens'. Now, Emmett and I stood by a bomb squad car while nervous neighbors stood on their porches wondering what could possibly happen in their quiet neighborhood.

"Ms. Hale, do you know anyone who would possibly want to kill you?" Officer Swan came up to where I stood next to Emmett, his big hands wrapped protectively around me.

"The only one I could ever think of is…" I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Tell me, it could help us find a possible serial killer because if he's trying to kill you, think of the people he has been successful in killing." He said, trying to be helpful, but making me more fearful for my life.

"Royce is in jail… he couldn't have…" I said, looking up at Emmett.

Officer Swan reached for his phone. "Hey Renee, its Charlie. I need you to check on every visitor Royce King has had since he's been incarcerated. If you could get that back to me as soon as possible, it would be much appreciated. No, I'm not saying you have to do it right away, just as soon as possible. Who said I was rushing you? Oh my gosh. Look, I have to go. Don't bring that up."

While Officer Swan discussed... whatever with, well, whomever, I made my decision. I couldn't keep putting Emmett and his family threw this, Jasper and I have been through everything together and I knew no matter what he would stick with me, but he finally found love and I'm not dragging him down six foot under with me. He deserves to be happy.

"I can't do this anymore." I whisper to Emmett.

"It'll be over soon, babe. I promise." He kissed my head lovingly.

"No, I mean, putting you guys threw this."

"Don't make any rash choices right now." He smoothed my hair back. "Just wait till everyone gets home, and we'll all talk about what we should do. I'm not loosing you."

"Ms. Hale, Mr. Cullen, hi. I'm James. I'm the commanding officer of the bomb squad." An average height, blonde haired man said. He was, like the rest of the bomb squad, in total black, but he wasn't wearing as much protective gear as the rest of them. "It looks like we got the bomb disarmed and the police will take over this investigation."

I nodded, not sure to say thank you or nothing at all.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" Esme's voice said from somewhere behind us.

We turned around to see an officer stop her mid-run toward us, but she told him something and he reluctantly let her threw. She ran up to us and hugged us. "Thank God you're okay."

"Where's everyone else?" Emmett asked, still not letting go of me.

"You're father is stuck in traffic and is trying to get home as soon as he can and Alice, Edward, and Jasper are over there." She said, motioning to the people standing at the edge of the yellow crime scene tape. "They wouldn't let them threw, but we're all together."

After everything cleared up and Carlisle got home, we all sat down in the living room for a family meeting.

"I think the best thing to do is get you as far away from this town as possible." Carlisle said, sitting on the arm of the love seat Emmett and I sat on.

"I agree. Whoever it is will just keep targeting you if they know where you are." Esme said from her spot on the couch.

"Right, so me and her will pack up and go to… Maine." Emmett said.

"Except they'll expect you to be with her and keep targeting you. Apparently they seem to want both of you gone from the note they left on the bomb." Jasper said.

"That's true. Why don't Alice, Bella, and I take her down to Maine? They'll never expect her to be there." Edward said.

"I'm not leaving her." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Em, you have to. It's not permeate." Carlisle said, putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"So, why don't Alice, Jasper, and Bella take her?" Esme said.

"Why does Bella have to go?" Edward asked, looking at his mother.

"Just as a procotion." Carlisle said. "I'll give Charlie a call, and I'm sure he'll oblige. Girls, why don't you go pack a few things. You also, Jasper."

We all got up from our places and Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I walked up the stairs and into our rooms.

"Please let me come with you." Emmett said as I grabbed a few pairs of jeans off my pile of clothes.

"I can't… I'm not putting you in danger. I feel terrible even having them come with me." I said, fighting back the tears in my eyes.

"Look, Rosalie, we're going to get this all straightened out and I'm going to come get you." He said, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I love you so much."

I looked up into his big brown eyes and I knew this in were I belonged, with him, in his arms as the rest of the world moved around us. But I had to go for now. "I love you more then you will ever know."

"Oh, I think I do."

After everything was packed, we drove to the airport. It was somewhat awkward sitting next to Bella, a girl who I had never spoken two words to in my entire life, but I figured I'd better get used to it. Maybe this would be an opportunity to get to know her, maybe even become friends. It's funny how these kinds of situations seem to bring people, or even total strangers, together. And with one last kiss, the promise of frequent calls, and a final 'I love you', we boarded the plane.


	11. AN THANK YOU!

**_THANK YOU SOOOOOOO FREAKIN MUCH maxandkiz. She (or he, Sorry I don't know... not gonna offend anyone here) has solved the mystery! You guys know in the URL box when the error message pops up? Yeah, well replace the word 'Property' with 'content'. It took me right to my chapter content. I owe you a bunch, maxandkiz! _**

**_~Destiny (Emmett's Only Angel).  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

"I miss you." I tell Emmett. I sat on the hotel bed that sat near the window, through the pulled blinds, I could see the darkness of the night sky.

"I know, baby. I miss you too." Emmett said. The only way we could see each other was Skype, but it wasn't the same. "Soon it'll all be over."

"That's what you said last time Emmett, then all this happened." I looked away from the computer screen. We we're both going through this situation and I couldn't let him see me get emotional.

"That's it… I can't do this anymore, to you, or to us." Emmett said, slamming his fist down on the desk he sat at. I could tell he was in his room, our room.

"What are you going to do, Em?" I asked, scared. Emmett was more of a compulsive person, and me more the considerable kind.

"I'm coming up there." He said. "And there's nothing you could do or say to stop me. I love you too much to have you go through this. It's hurting you."

"Wait! I have an idea!" I said. "Why don't you dress up like Edward? You could sneak out of the house and to the airport, then come up to Arizona!" I thought it was smart.

"That's a great idea, babe! I'll be up there ASAP, but there's one thing I have to do before I come…"

_**Royce King**_

**Hours later. **

"King, you got a visitor." The police officer unlocked my cell door after he made sure I was securely handcuffed.

"Who? My lawyer already came." I said, stealing one last glance at my picture of Rosalie that hung next to my bunk.

. "Some Cullen fella." He said. Cullen? Emmett Cullen? I should have shot him instead. It would have made my time in here worth something. How could Rosalie think I didn't love her? After all, I was just trying to show her how much I loved her. That's how this whole thing began. She still had my heart in her perfectly manicured fingers.

When we walked into the visitation room, sure enough, in seat three, there sat Emmett Cullen.

"What do you want?" I asked when I picked up the telephone.

"To know why you have been trying to kill Rosalie and me." he replied into the telephone.

"Why would I want to kill Rosalie? I love her!" I said. He had no right coming into my jail and treating me like this. Logically, I would have jumped through the Plexiglas and tear his throat out, but I was trying to get out ASAP so I could get my woman back.

"Then why was there a bomb on her doorstep?" he asked. What? Now _that_ I didn't know about.

"I don't know. I have absolutely nothing to do with that." I said, leaning back in my chair. "You know, Cullen, you and I are alike."

"I'm nothing like you." He retorted quickly.

"Of course we are. We both love a beautiful woman and would do anything for her."

"You shoot people you love?"

"Shut up." I said. This was getting ridiculous. "The important thing is, I'm going to do everything in my power to figure out who's doing this, as I'm sure you will, except I can do so little in a solitary confinement."

"What are you trying to imply, King?" he asked.

"I'm just saying my father and I have friends in pretty high places, and I could probably find- and stop- whoever's doing this to her. I couldn't care less about you, though."

"Forget it. I'm not bailing you out." He said, taking the phone away from his ear.

"Fine. Only see her through a webcam. I don't care." I shrugged.

"Like I said. Friends in high places." Then it was my turn to take the phone away from my ear.

He was emotionless for a second, as if thinking about my words. "I'll consider it. But how am I so sure you're not going to come after her again?"

"I'll try to win her back, sure, but I'll respect her choice if she would prefer you, but then again, we've together since sixth grade." I said.

"Let me talk to her about this first." He said, putting the phone back and getting up.

I watched him walk out, knowing I would be out by tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rosalie Hale: **_

I stood at the turmoil at the airport with Jasper waiting for Emmett. Jasper had his arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me close because now a days, I've been paranoid as an ex-gang member. We watched as clump of passengers made their way to baggage claim. I knew Emmett wasn't in that clump. Emmett hates clumps. Soon after the clump had disappeared Emmett appeared with someone following close behind him.

"Hey beautiful." Emmett smiled as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you."

After exchanging a quick kiss, I glanced behind him and saw who was with him and lost my breathe. "Em… behind you…"

He glanced behind him and looked back at me. "Yeahh, honey, before you get upset let me explain." I nodded and we walked over to the chairs for people waiting for their flights. "Honey, I have been talking to Royce for a few days and Jasper and I decided that, under supervision, of course, that he could help us figure out who's been trying to hurt you and stop them. He won't hurt you. I promise."

That was all he had to say. _I promise_. I nodded, still not making eye contact with Royce, and we made our way to the car.

"Wait, Rosalie, can I talk to you for a second?" Royce touched my elbow, causing my to flinch away. I looked at Emmett, at my brother, then back to Emmett.

"We'll be right over here." Emmett kissed my head then gestured for Jasper to follow him over to the pay phones not even five feet away.

"Rosalie, you have to know how sorry I am about that night at the beach." Royce said, his ice blue eyes burning a hole in me.

_That _night. The night I choose to push into the furthest depths of my mind, never to be recovered again. Until now. "I couldn't believe that if it was written in a textbook."

"I love you. I have always loved you." he said, gently touching my arm.

I flinched away. "Don't touch me."

"Rose, I will do everything in my power to make you believe I love you and to show you how truly sorry I am. You have always been my world and you always will be." he said softly, almost a whisper.

"Everything okay over here?" Emmett came up behind me, causing me to jump.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." I said, grapping the hand of the man I knew will always be there for me and never _ever _hurt me. The man I knew will always be mine.

_**Okay, well I got like two reviews from the last chapter, so I didn't really have a lot of inspiration for this one, but I also have three more chapters written soooo let's say four reviews for the next chapter?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jasper Hale **_

"You better not touch her." I tell Royce as we walk into the small apartment Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I had moved in to when we found out Emmett was coming up and, let's face it, hotels are expensive.

"Jasper, we've been friends since third grade." he says as he plops down on the sofa and threw his feet on the coffee table. I couldn't help but laugh when Alice walked by and, very forcefully, knocked his feet down and walked over to me.

"Hi to you too, Alice." Royce said.

"What is he doing here?" Alice asks me. "I thought it was just Emmett…"

"Emmett got this crazy idea that Royce could help us figure out who's trying to hurt my sister." I tell her.

"It's not crazy. I _know _who's doing it." he smirks.

"If anything happens to her while you're here, I'm gonna hurt you." Alice and I say at the same time.

"Relax. I'm taking a walk." Royce got up and walked out, finally leaving me and Alice alone to catch up.

_**Rosalie Hale **_

I walked along the disserted sidewalk, completely zoned out until a precise tap on the shoulder pulled me from a day dream of Emmett and my wedding. I looked up to see Royce standing there with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I don't have time for you Royce." I say, walking back toward the apartment building.

"Can you just walk with me for a little while? Like we used too?" he smiled _sincerely? _at the fond memory we both shared. I kind of smiled remembering. "Remember when I came to your house in the middle of the night and threw rocks at your window?"

I laughed. "Yeah. And when I opened it you sung _Check Yes Juliet _until I came down."

He smiled. "And we walked for like three hours just enjoying being alone together, I loved how we could be together and not say a word, but know what each other was thinking."

I smiled and stuffed my hands in my sweat shirt pockets.

All of the sudden Royce's lips where on mine. I couldn't believe what was happening at first, but I pulled away quickly. "What the _hell _was that?"

"I'm sorry… I just love you so much.." he said, looking hurt that I had pulled away so quickly.

"No." I say. "This isn't how it's supposed to be… I love Emmett not you… and you should be in jail right now.." I stammer then walk away, shaking my head, not believing what just happened. Ironic how _Say Hello To Goodbye _by Shontelle came on just as I walked away.

_**Okay, well since school is uber boring, I'm working on a new story with Rosalie/Jacob. I think they would make such an adorable couple! So bear with me cause you guys know how I am when I get a fresh story going… thanks for reading! R$R? **_


End file.
